Streetfighter not a crossover of any sort
by kingshammer
Summary: Oneshot. The title says it all. This is my first fanfic and All comments are welcome. Tiva


Ziva walked out of the elevator, intentionally avoiding anyone's eyes. She stifled a groan of frustration when she saw that Tony was already at his desk. Of all the days he had to be on time she whined inwardly. Now she definitely couldn't make it to her desk without anyone noticing.

"Good morning Zee- V—whoa, what's with the scratch?" Ziva sighed; she knew it was futile to try to hide the cut on her jaw line.

"It was a jogging accident Tony." Ziva didn't want to elaborate. The more complex a lie, the harder it was to maintain.

"Did you run into a tree?" Tony would not let up. He was concerned; he didn't find it normal for anyone to come in on a Monday morning more injured than they left the Friday previous. Especially not Ziva David.

"No Tony, it was not a tree exactly. A dog lightning after a squirrel and I did not have time to get out of its way. It knocked me over and I got scratched on a branch."

"Bolted Ziva," corrected Tony instantly.

Tony knew he would not get anything else out of Ziva but after four and a half years of working with her could tell when she was lying. He was much more observant than he was given credit for. He noticed how the cut was too narrow to be a branch and that the palms of her hands lacked any abrasions that should have been present assuming she caught herself when she fell; which he did assume as her face lacked any other visible injuries. DiNozzo's pondering was cut off with the sharp pain in the back of his head. "Feet off the desk DiNozzo." Growled Gibbs as he walked into the bull pen. Immediately, Tony knew something was bothering his boss.

That week at NCIS, the Major Crimes Unit was scheduled to participate in combat and tactics training. Vance would not tolerate complacency and was determined those unfit to work in NCIS. He believed a lack in training meant life or death. Unfortunately for DiNozzo, David and McGee, that meant a week of paperwork for the first half of the day and combat and tactics for the second half. Monday was all theory and lecture on how to approach various case situations from and old LAPD SWAT veteran who'd long since passed his days of usefulness in the field. Tuesday was roll playing with fake guns and Wednesday was roll playing with paintball guns. Gibbs's team took turns being assailants, hostages and actual agents along with a group of Metro cops in for SWAT re- qualification.

Thursday was dedicated to hand to hand combat. Essentially, it consisted of sparring in the gym. Agent Jack Haynes, a FLETC instructor was in charge of Gibbs's group.

"Alright, let's get Gibbs 'n DiNozzo up on the mat," yelled Haynes in a deep Southern accent. Gibbs and Tony squared off. Tony's was afraid to go all out against his boss, but quickly forgot it as he landed squarely on the mat after being thrown by Gibbs. "Get yer head outta de clouds DiNozzo!" yelled Agent Haynes. Shaking his head, Tony quickly got to his feet engaged Gibbs. After ten minutes of a display of near equal strength and skill, Haynes sat them down. "You fight good boss," drawled Tony in a fake Southern accent, just loud enough for Gibbs to hear. Gibbs slapped his head. Haynes sent Ziva against McGee next. "Excuse me, Agent Haynes" piped up DiNozzo; McGee had a look of utter fear on his face and DiNozzo decided to for once, to take pity "it's not exactly fair to poor McGee here to square off against Ziva. You know she trained Moss"

"S'cuse me DiNozzo, but I'll decide what's what. Wouldn't be very gentlemanly like to have this here miss square off wit one of you's bigger fellas now would it?" Tony saw the flash of indignation in Ziva's eyes. Ziva had McGee completely pinned in under a minute after Haynes started the match.

"Well, it looks like Miss David is quite good," stated Haynes, butchering her name.

"Excuse me, but it is _Officer Dah-veed_", corrected Ziva tersely. She was getting annoyed with their instructor.

"Okay, DiNozzo, Miss David didn't seem the break a sweat. You're up." Said Haynes, completely ignoring Ziva.

Ziva and Tony squared off. Tony was slightly uncomfortable with fighting his partner, but he knew wouldn't hold back, so neither could he. They started exchanging blows with padded fists, looking very much like a kickboxing match. "Come on! This is a fight, it ain't no dance! Pretend it's some jerk off throwing a pissy fit. You wouldn't stand for it DiNozzo! She's just a girl. Come on!" Tony knew he was in trouble when Ziva grabbed his wrist. Later, he'd realize that she was mad at Haynes, not him, but right then all he was concerned about was keeping his wrist intact. She'd successfully subdued him, but Tony would not give up. Moving like a mad man he freed his hand and took a shot at then only thing he could see: the back of Ziva's knee. Naturally, Tony couldn't see the huge bruise on the back of Ziva's knee that included her upper calf, because of her sweat pants. In fact, in his desperation to get free, he missed her yelp of pain until he rolled them over and pinned Ziva down, her face facing the mat.

"Tony, please let go; my knee." Ziva could barely keep the pleading out or her voice as she turned her head to speak to him. Tony immediately let her go, sensing something was wrong. Haynes, oblivious to the situation was busy remarking on male superiority. Gibbs noticed and rushed to Ziva's side. "Ziva, you okay?" his voice was laced with parental concern.

"I am fine Gibbs. It is just an old injury flaring up. It will calm down in a while." Ziva hated the look of concern on Gibbs's face.

"Tony," started Gibbs still looking at Ziva, "help Ziva to the locker room and wrap up her knee. Then take her home."

"Gibbs, I am _fine_," stated Ziva as she tried to hop to her feet. She instantly regretted her decision as her knee failed to support her and she stumbled into Tony.

"Got it boss," answered Tony. Ziva tried to protest as Tony pulled her arm around his shoulder and put hand on her waist to support her, but she knew she would not be able to walk for a while without help. Still grumbling, she allowed Tony to help her to the lockers.

"Ziva, what the hell happened!?" Tony was exasperated when he saw Ziva's knee as she shedded her pants, revealing exercise shorts and her rather disturbing looking knee. The back of her knee was that awful blue, black and yellow bruise color and the whole bruise must have been the size of been the size Tony's fist. Ziva jumped on the counter top by the sink so Tony could easily wrap it up.

"I told you, jogging accident!" Ziva was just as exasperated as Tony. If she had not lost control at the instructor's words, then she would not have opened herself up for injury; or rather, further injury.

"Then the dog must have been the size of bear." Tony looked Ziva in the eyes. They both knew Ziva was lying.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Tony softly, every inch of his face revealing concern for her.

"I am fine", replied Ziva, just as softly as Tony had. This was the dance they'd been having for years. If Ziva felt weak, she put up impenetrable walls that she refused to lower until she felt comfortable again. Her heart, with its emotions, was already locked behind thorns that would deter anyone from delving too deeply into her feelings; it was just worse when she was hurt or felt venerable. But no matter how fine Ziva claimed to be, Tony always saw through the lie. This made him both endearing and infuriating to Ziva. She liked to feel cared for, but she never learned how to let anyone in. The fact Tony could see through her made her feel even weaker.

Without responding, Tony wrapped her knee in an ace bandage. He was careful not to put unwarranted pressure on the bruise, but couldn't help but wince a little whenever Ziva gasped a little when she touched it. When he finished wrapping, Tony placed his hands on either side of Ziva and looked in her eyes.

"You don't always have to be so tough you know. I'm not just your coworker Zee. I'm your friend. Its my job watch your six," stated Tony seriously.

"I know Tony. And you do a great job too. A bruised knee is nothing to worry about." Tony backed up and helped Ziva off the counter top. She gave him a warm smile and limped over to her locker to grab her gear.

"Come on Zee. I'll take you home."

FRIDAY

The next day Tony didn't take his eyes off Ziva. He was worried about her. She didn't usually open up about her feelings anyway, but Tony was upset that she was hurt. Jerk of a boyfriend? Naw, thought Tony. She wouldn't let some scum bag hurt her. But what then?

Ziva noticed Tony's gaze of her the entire day. She wanted to tell him. Talk to him. But she couldn't. It just was not something she did. Her knee was still sore but she walked on it with little difficulty. It was not the worst thing she had had to endure. Yes, thought Ziva, I can still go tonight.

Tony said much less than normal throughout the day but piped up as Gibbs dismissed them.

"Hey Ziva, want to get a drink?" he called to Ziva across the bull pen.

"No Tony not tonight. I will take a shower check, yes"

"While that might be interesting, I think you mean rain check." Tony noticed how quickly she was packing up. "Somewhere else to be Ziva?" inquired Tony nonchalantly. He suspected something was up and his suspicions were confirmed when Ziva replied, "Yes Tony, I am in a hurry to get home. Long week yes?" Again, Tony spotted her lie. Ziva knew it but she didn't care.

Soon she was cruising away from the Navy Yard heading home yes, but only briefly. She had other places to be. What Ziva didn't know and was too distracted to care was that Tony was tailing her, keeping her about three cars between his Mustang and her Mini Cooper.

Tony continued to follow Ziva down some city back streets. She had stopped home briefly. Tony noticed that when she emerged from her apartment she had changed into more practical clothing, like something she might wear for a day working in the field. Tony's suspicions of her sneaking off to secretly fight crime evaporated as he followed Ziva deeper into a bad part of town. Without warning, Ziva pulled over and in haste, Tony turned into a parking lot. As quietly as he could he got out of his car and made his way back to where Ziva had parked. He saw her walking away from her car and after about two full blocks, turn into an old, abandoned warehouse. In his earlier scrambling, Tony hadn't noticed the building of the noise and dim lights that seems to be pouring from it. This far away from town, Tony knew no one would care about the noise. Damn, Ziva, what are you doing? Thought Tony. Tony saw that inside the building were tons of people; at least two hundred packed into the first floor. Most of which, Tony thought, appeared to be low lives that Metro would love to get their hands on. There was loud music blaring from unseen speakers and everyone seemed to be yelling and drinking. Tony was utterly confused until he saw a burly man missing an eye stand on an overturned crate.

"Oi! Simmer down. Tonight's matches are tournament style. Anyone who ain't paid up already ain't fighten! You lot know when your supposed to fight. Get started!" He hoped off the soapbox amid the cheers of everyone in the room. An open space cleared in the middle of the room and two people stayed in the ring. To Toný dismay, the more petite of the two was Ziva.

Shit, thought Tony. What in the hell was she doing street fighting!

Tony had to resist the urge to call out to her when the match started. It was over quickly when Ziva landed a kick on the unfortunate man's jaw. The crowd roared their approval as the unconscious man was dragged off and Ziva went back in to the sidelines. Tony stay obscure behind a pillar, but never lost sight of Ziva as she watched the matches with a look of mild interest. Tony knew she was sizing up her potential opponents. After seven more bouts the next round started. The cycle continued once again. It was harder for Ziva to win this time. Tony noticed she was very careful to avoid facial hits but could help but notice the kicks and punches she absorbed into her torso, arms and legs. Ziva won with another knock out. Tony repositioned himself closer to her and winced with sympathy when he saw her bruised and slightly bloody knuckles. She didn't seem to notice him or her knuckles and continued to watch the fights.

Again Ziva entered the ring. While she was still an excellent fighter, she wasn't quick enough to avoid a wild back handed fist to the face. She stumbled slightly and her opponent used the moment to land a ham handed fist in her gut, winding her. Tony wanted to go to his partner but before he had even a chance to move, Ziva knocked the man out with a swift strike to the jugular.

Tony saw now that the crowd was louder. They'd spent the better part of the last two ours getting drunk. The next match, and the final, seemed to be the most highly anticipated, but not for Ziva. Another man, standing at least six foot five entered the ring, with a bottle of beer in one hand, much to the delight of the crowd. Tony didn't like the look of him. The man had a murderous look in his eyes and Tony wanted nothing better than to put a bullet between his eyes, rather than see his partner square off against him alone. Then, unlike Ziva's previous opponents, then man spoke.

"You again. Didn't you learn a lesson from the knife rounds?" Tony knew how Ziva got the cut on her jaw. "I told then," continued the man, "we don't mind new blood. We do mind you arrogant ass waltz'n in here thinking you own the place. This is my house and no thrill seekin punk like you'se gonna change that." With that declaration he threw the beer bottle at Ziva which she easily deflected. The bottle shattered on the ground; unfortunately, Ziva, being momentarily distracted, did not avoid the kick to her ribs that sent her sprawling backwards.

Ziva gasped as pain racked her ribs. Damn his metal pointed boots, she thought bitterly. Ziva quickly climbed to her feet to avoid another attack. This man did not like her one bit. He wanted her never to come back Ziva could see it in the murderous look in his eyes. But along with hate she saw fear; the man feared defeat from Ziva. Ziva decided to use this fear as motivation. It was not for nothing that she was a Mossad officer. The man preceded to throw punches at her which instead of blocking she merely evaded. The man was strong but he was slower than Ziva. The fight went on much the same way with Ziva peppering her evasions with short, precise strike at various pressure points. The man was getting tired of trying to hit her and his inability to do so drove him into a rage. Without warning, he full body tackled Ziva, causing her to attain a number of scratches and cuts on her body and face from the rough concrete floor and the shattered glass. Furious with the man for his dirty tricks, Ziva landed a well- aimed knee into his groin. With the man distracted, she shoved him off her and scurried to get away. However, she felt an explosion of pain in her already weak right knee. The crowd had grown wild and impatient and on of the man's buddies tossed him a short steel pipe which he brought down on Ziva's knee as she tried to get away. Before Ziva could think to move, two pairs of hands hauled her to her feet and secured her, making sure she was facing the man in the ring.

"You're not welcome here if you think to make yourself something dear," muttered the man, just loud enough for Ziva to hear. Then he struck her across the face with the pipe, opening a gash at her eyebrow. He hit her again and this time she felt a cut open up at her nose. This is bad, thought Ziva. The man discarded the pipe and went to pummeling her with punches, mostly on the body, occasionally on the face. Then as soon as it had started it stopped. The man stood in front of her with heaving breath. She almost smiled at his fatigue; she knew she could have finished him if he hadn't taken cheap shots and had his buddies there to back him up.

"Dump'er in the corner. Let her sort herself out; it's time to go", said the man still glaring at her. Ziva felt herself dragged and left at the side of the warehouse. She didn't feel much like moving.

Meanwhile, Tony had tried frantically to get to the front of the queue watching the fight when he saw Ziva go down in the tackle. His job wasn't made easier when the pipe appeared. The crowd yelled for approval. All they wanted to see was a good fight; it didn't have to be fair. People only started to move and actually leave the building when the pair of goons had trapped Ziva. They didn't want to stick around to watch a possible murder. At the last moment, Tony realized he should at least walk about of the building with the group. He didn't want the guy fighting Ziva to get suspicious and hurt Ziva as a result of Tony's being there. He walked out and quickly went around the side of the building, watching for the man and his men to leave. It took only a short 10 mins for the music to be off, the booze gone and all evidence of street fighting to disappear. Tony, deciding it was safe, went back into the building.

Ziva didn't know how long she had been lying there when she heard a set of footsteps. One set. Possibly dangerous. Ziva timed the footsteps as they approached her and as soon as they were in range, she kicked out with her right leg, forgetting the injured knee.

"Hey!", "Damn!" Yelled Tony and Ziva simultaneously. The pain in her knee blinded her briefly. Then with an almost sick realization, she realized who she had just kicked.

"Tony! What on earth are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What about you huh? Ziva did not respond. Slowly, Tony moved squat next to Ziva who was lying on her back. He helped her into a sitting position and gently, he brushed away the hair from her face. Tony then took Ziva's left arm around his shoulders and his right arm around her waist to try and pull Ziva to her feet. Ziva didn't budge.

"Why are you here Tony?" Ziva asked again. Tony sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Because I was watching my partners back Zee. I told you, I got your six. Now stop being so stubborn and let me help you!" replied Tony. Without waiting for her to agree, Tony hauled her up onto her feet. Ziva knew she couldn't put weight down on her knee. She silently accepted Tony's assistance. Twenty mins of slow walking later, Tony help Ziva into his car and buckled her in. She had wanted to take her car but Tony wouldn't allow it. He claimed he had a friend who owned a towing business. Tony called him up gave him the address and asked him to keep the car safe until he could take Ziva to go pick it up. They drove in silence until Ziva realized that Tony wasn't taking her home.

"Tony, I want to go home."

"No way Sweet cheeks. You're coming home with me. No way I'm leaving you alone when you're hurt so bad."

"Ziva, I've been tailing you since work. I saw the whole thing. Don't try to tell me how bad it isn't." Ziva again sat in silence.

Tony lived on the fourth floor of his apartment complex. Without even asking permission, Tony swung Ziva into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Ziva didn't protest. She knew she wouldn't win an argument and she simply couldn't walk up the stairs. Tony to her straight to the bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet seat. Tony rummaged in the drawers and cabinets and started pulling out various pieces of first aid equipment.

"Ok Zee, take off your shirt," stated Tony bluntly.

"Tony", said Ziva in a threatening tone.

"Come on Ziva, I saw the fights remember?" Grudgingly Ziva took off her shirt revealing a sports bra and several bruises, cuts and scrapes. "Sheesh Ziva. You've got at least one broken rib. It doesn't seem bad. I'll clean you up and then wrap it." Tony went on to clean out all of the cuts and scrapes on Ziva's front and back and bandaged them up. The next part was the one he wasn't looking forward to; binding her ribcage. He'd done it before, but he knew how much it hurt. Ziva made extra care not to make a sound as Tony wrapped her ribs, but the pain was evident on her face. When he was done, Tony helped her pull her shirt back on.

"Well, you'll have a pretty cool scar on your eyebrow from now on," muttered Tony as he began to clean her face up. Ziva could he was mad, but his hand were still gentle on her face. After a half hour of poking and dabbing, Ziva was all cleaned up.

"Except for your knee," stated Tony. "I should take a look at it again. He hit you pretty hard with that pipe. Tony muttered to himself as he wrapped the knee then stood up. Picking Ziva up he carried her to his couch and sat her down. He kicked of his shoes and coat and sat next to her, turning to face her with his arms crossed.

"You owe me an explanation Ziva."

"Why Tony? What point would it serve?" Ziva didn't feel like talking. She didn't want to open up to Tony. In reality, she felt too embarrassed to speak with him. Not just because she had been sneaking out but also because he had seen her so sorely beaten.

"Ziva, for godsake! Stop being so stubborn. I'm your friend. You don't have to be embarrassed with me. Don't you trust me enough to tell me?" Tony was practically yelling and Ziva turned to look away. Yes she trusted him.

"Ziva, you're my best friend and I care about you. Alright? I hate seeing you hurt. Please." Ziva couldn't ignore the pleading in his voice.

"Fine Tony. I have been going out to street fight for the past month. You have not been able to tell because I do not allow myself to be hit in the face. The first time I went it was for curiosity. I decided to join in and did quite well. Then that man from tonight, Stonewall, got mad. He did not like the idea of new people succeeding so early on. I suppose I threatened him. Last week, he landed a kick to the back of my knee with his damn boots. You saw what happened this week." Ziva said all of this quickly, still avoiding Tony's eyes.

"Why Zee?"

"I'm not even sure Tony. No, that is not true. I was," Ziva paused. She didn't want to continue, but went on anyway. "I was scared. Scared that I had been growing soft. I was trained to never show emotion and there is not a day that goes by that is not full of it. So I needed an escape. I took up street fighting. Something I was familiar with. Something I could control. I am not accustomed to being weak Tony. And I do not want to be."

For the first time Tony could remember, Ziva seemed truly venerable. He knew part of it had to do with the bruises on her face. But even yet, this was the most, lost he had ever seen Ziva. Sure she'd had rough times, what with Lt. Saunders and that whole under cover thing a while back, but still. Tony was grateful that she had chosen to open up to him. Not knowing what to say, Tony shifted in his seat and pulled Ziva into his arms. She tried to pull away, to resist, but she could not find the strength. She just rested her back against Tony's chest and let him hold her. Tony rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Ziva your not weak. You never have been; you're just changing. And that's not a bad thing. In fact, it's a good thing. Change is part of being human. Emotion is neither right nor wrong. It's just what you do with it that determines that," whispered Tony quietly. Ziva just moved closer to him, her arms wrapped around his.

"Thank you Tony."


End file.
